The Dawn of The Phoenix Second Update
by Sora-Yubiwa
Summary: My First story. Read on if you must, but keep in mind that I'm not done.


The Dawn Of The **_Phoenix_**

**Many centuries ago, only a few million humans walked the face of the Earth. **

**Deep in the grasslands known as Quinn, a beautiful farm rested in the lush grass. Surrounded by trees, the farm was isolated, far from the other villages…**

**"There you are, Pepanelo!" A young girls voice echoed beyond the trees. The girl appeared her long dark hair flew behind her. She was a thin girl, but she was very strong, her name was Zephira. She ran up to her horse. The brown Stallion sneezed at the sight of her.**

**I've been looking everywhere for you boy! Come on!"**

**She jumped on his back, and was off…******

** The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage _1_**

**The Mystic Morning **

**"Grandma I'm back!" Zephira said, as an elderly woman slowly walked into the room." Hi sweet heart. Did you find Pepanelo??"  She Asked. "Yes I did! I put him in the meadow." Zephira Answered. "Well Grandma I got to go, already." She said "Goodbye, Zephira."**

**As she walked in the lush grass, She looked up at the Twilight; the stars shone brightly as she sat beneath a hollow tree, took out her violin, and started to play.**

**The beautiful notes echoed in the deep woods. At last, she was at peace.**

**In the earliest hours of the morning, She would be out in the woods practicing Martial Arts. Her trainer Hikaru was young and wise. He had most strange abilities. He was very fast, strong, and most of all, he could really fly! Zephira always begged him to teach her, and he would always answer by a simple "someday". Hikaru inherited his great speed, from being part leopard, as strange as it may seem it was a curse. He was a great storyteller.**

**The Dawn Of The Phoenix** **Stage 2** **The Phoenix Tears******

**"Some say the Phoenix was evil, destroying and killing for Simple pleasure. Some say it was the sun, rising each morning, and descending each night. But the reality is, that the Phoenix was a great creature. The Phoenix would live up to 500 years, and when it reached his end, it would set itself on fire, and burn in his own flames." Hikaru explained.**

**"3 days after death, it would gloriously arise from it's own ashes, Perch on a high point, and survey his territory. But I need to be clear on one point. The Phoenix is no legend, for I have seen have seen it with my own eyes. If I ever teach you to fly - and I will - Search for it. Find the great bird, and fly with it.  A Phoenix tear will heal any wound." And on that note, Hikaru had finished his story. "Meet me tomorrow night, I have something special planned for you."**

**That night, Zephira lay in bed, with the story of the Phoenix in mind. How glorious it would be to fly with a Phoenix!!**

**The Dawn Of The Phoenix** **Stage 3** **The Teacher of miracles**

**Zephira needed to meet Hikaru at the next field, Horator. She decided she should take Pepanelo; he's a lot faster. She loved to ride. The wind was blowing, as her long black hair flew behind her. Pepanelo was awesome. He was very energetic, but he was nevertheless gentle.**

**Leaving Quinn, They finally made it too Horator. Hikaru was waiting patiently. He finally spoke. " You will be happy to hear this… I'm finally teaching you to fly!" Finally! The exact words Zephira had been waiting for! "Thank you." Was the only thing she could think of answering. **

**"Your too tight up! Loosen up! Come on; focus! Feel the energy inside of yourself! Have it lift you up!" Hikaru explained.**

**The Dawn Of The Phoenix** **Stage 4**

**The Twilight battle**

**That night, Out Playing her violin, Zephira was restless. She was thinking about her past flying lessons. She had mastered her procedure, and could finally take off!**

**Suddenly, She heard a movement in the bush. "Who's there?" She shouted. And out jumped… Hikaru??? "Hikaru! What are you doing here!" Zephira said, startled. "Zephira! Your training is complete." Hikaru said. " What?? You're lying! You have to be!!!!" She Said.  "Zephira, I have NEVER lied to you!! Take this sword, as a symbol of your completed training. Hun?? Zephira shhhh! There is another presence here." He Whispered." Draw your sword now" She quickly drew the silver sword Hikaru had given her.**

**Out of the bush, a creature emerged! It attacked Zephira directly, only to be blocked by none other than Hikaru! In doing so, he angered the creature, and it grabbed Hikaru! "HIKARU!!! NOOOO!" Zephira screamed, as she ran to his rescue. "No, Zephira, stay back! Save yourself!!" Hikaru said calmly "I can't leave you!" She said sadly. "I…I can't…"  "You must Zephira! There is no—" He was cut off short, by the creature flying away. "Hikaru…no…no…please no…"**

**The Dawn Of The Phoenix** **Stage 5** **The Mission For Two**

**_Zephira Couldn't bare to watch as her teacher was carried away, so she ran. She ran to the only person that could help her._**

**_Arriving at a small cavern in the forest, Zephira wiped the tears of her face, and knocked on the wooden door._**

****

**_As the door creaked open, an adolescent woman stepped out. Her Flaming red hair shined from her ponytail. "Zephira… I foresaw your arrival. Please come in." Zephira stepped in the candlelit cavern. She looked around, and saw a huge bookcase. Filled with novels and spell books. Thick and thin. "Please sit." She said"  " Tara. It's been so long…" Zephira whispered. Tara said nothing. " Will you please help me??" Zephira asked "Yes" Tara replied quickly._**

****

**_Minutes later, both girls came out of the cavern." I think we should head east." Zephira declared. "Fine. I'm going west then. Tara told her. "Hey! Wait up! "She said "Uh! The nerve"_**

****

****

**The Dawn Of The Phoenix**

**Stage 6**

**The Magic horse**

****

**_As they arrived at the area that Hikaru was taken, a chill ran up Zephira's body. " Hikaru must be far away by now…"Tara said._**

**_Just then, a beam of light shot across the night sky, it looked like daylight! _**

****

**The beam hit the ground, about a kilometer away. An Explosion came out from the deep.**

****

**_"What was that???" Zephira frantically said, Getting up. "Only one way to find out!" Tara replied to her, getting up as well. As the two girls ran out in the direction of the blast, they stumbled upon a fire-breathing dragon!! "Uh-oh…" Zephira thought. The Dragon roared with such power, that Zephira was almost blown away! "Take out your shield, and block the fire! NOW!" Tara screamed." Uhh… right!" But the Dragons flames were just too powerful! Both girls threw their shields, and watched as they burned. The dragon lunged at Zephira, and was about to cremate _**

**_her, when out of nowhere, a swift shadow hit the dragon, and landed._**

****

**_The shadow turned out as a horse, pure white, with a long spiral horn in the center of its forehead. " Are you two girls alright?? It said, looking back at them both. "Uh yeah." They both said. " Are you a unicorn??"_**

**_Tara asked. "Yes. My name is Tatiana. I'm here to help you on your quest to save Hikaru." Tatiana said. "How do YOU know about Hikaru??" Zephira recited. " I and Hikaru were great friends. He has told me much about you. Don't worry. All of them were good things."_**

****

****

**The Dawn Of The Phoenix    **

**Stage 7**

**The Treasure Worth A thousand Words**

**After Quick introductions, The Three headed off, off to the strange light. "Tara" Tatiana said, " Hikaru… I can feel that he's alive." She said   "Yes Tatiana?? Is it true?" Zephira asked. "Yes." She said, **

**They continued on their journey to the light.**

**Arriving at the light, they looked down at the gaping hole, only to find a piece of worn paper. They all jumped down, and opened the note. Zephira read it out loud.   **

**"When you read this letter, I will probably be far away. The beast has not harmed me, much, but I fear it is growing quite hungry. And if you are reading this letter, it means you are on a journey. You've probably already met up with Tatiana, Beautiful, isn't she? Well enough about that, Teach Tara to fly, for I know she is with you. Remember what you learned. Remember the story's I've told you, and keep your head up high. I will defend myself as long as I can. **

**                                          Be brave, Hikaru.******

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_The Dawn of The Phoenix_**

**_Stage 8_**

**_Kikasetai. Made of good, or deception?_****__**

****

**_Zephira, feeling somewhat sad after reading the letter, could not place her thought on anything else than Hikaru. She wished that nighttime would disappear, and that daybreak would reach its point of being._**

****

**_In the first light, Tara made them take a halt, as she thought she heard a sound. Swiftly, as fast as a speeding lightning bolt, a young man with Surprising long jet-black hair mysteriously appeared in front of them. " I have come to avenge my fathers death. You! Young maiden, must know where the evil Hikaru is, or I will simply have to kill you." He said. "I have heard many of Hikaru's stories, and I have heard one of such." Tara said, to Zephira's surprise. "Hikaru has told me of a friend he once-…"My father has NEVER been friends with that CREATURE!" The boy shouted, apparently very angry. "Please, let me finish" Tara said.  " Just to be sure I'm on the right track… Boy? What is your name? " Tara said. " Kikasetai." The boy said. "Come" Tara insisted…_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_The Dawn Of the Phoenix_**

**_Stage 9_**

**_Tara's Story…_****__**

****

**_Tara took Kikasetai deep into the back woods._**

**_"Look, I know you may not believe me, But Hikaru and your Father, Nakigao, were great friends. And Hikaru is far from being a creature, even if he has the strength of one, and he has the speed of a leopard. But one seemingly dark day, Hikaru met up with Nakigao, witch he had not spoke to in years. They spoke only but a few minutes, for they were attacked…_**

****

****

**_"Nakigao! Look out!" screamed Hikaru, as a huge bird swooped down. Nakigao dove on the dirt road, just as the bird landed._**

**_Both put up a great fight, but the bird was too powerful. As Hikaru fell, Nakigao jumped to his rescue. The bird caught Nakigao, and dragged him a few meters, only to stop in mid-flight! Hikaru had caught him with his final breath, and was about to faint again, when he heard Nakigao's soft voice say "Let go, my brother. You shall not die for me." And at that very moment, cast a sleeping spell on Hikaru, making him fall, unconsciously on the dirt road bellow._****__**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_The Dawn of The Phoenix_**

**_Stage10_**

**_Ally, or Enemy? _****__**

****

**_Kikasetai listened in awe, at the story. " So, if what you say is true, Hikaru did not kill my father??" Kikasetai said. " I would give my life before lying to a friend." Tara said. "Y-you think of me, as a- a Friend? Kikasetai replied, confused." After I THREATENED TO KILL YOU, you look at me as a friend?" Kikasetai said. "Any person who will listen is a friend. As Hikaru would most probably say." Tara said  "Thank you." Kikasetai said to her._**

****

**_Arriving back, Tara explained the story, and Zephira finally remembered she had to teach Tara To fly! She decided she should probably teach Kikasetai how to fly, for he joined them on their journey._**

****

**_After doing so, they continued on their journey._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_The Dawn of The Phoenix_**

**_Stage 11_**

**_The mysterious midnight flight:_**

**_Friend's come and go._**

****

******__**

**_"Why should we waste our time walking?" Kikasetai asked, _**

**_as he lifted up into the dark sky._**

**_"I mean, we should really test out our new ability!"_**

**_"Shut up, and get down!" Tara said, grabbing his foot._**

****

**_"No, Kikasetai's got a point. We'd cover much more ground in the air." Zephira said, "Unicorn's can fly, right?"_**

**_But Tatiana didn't reply._**

****

**_"Tatiana? What's wrong?" Tara asked._**

**_" I can't go with you." She said," I have a child, and if I get killed, who will take care of her?"_**

****

**_"I understand, Tatiana," Kikasetai said, to everyone's great surprise. "You should go, take care of her…_**

****

**_After a few minutes of consideration, Tatiana left, leaving the trio in the night sky._**

****

****

****

****

****

**_The Dawn of The Phoenix_**

**_Stage 12_**

**_Shinjitsu, does he resemble his name?_**

****

**_Flying along, the trio stopped to take a break, as Kikasetai spotted a river._**

****

**_"Ah, I feel like I haven't bathed in weeks!" Kikasetai said._**

**_"You sure smell like it too." Tara replied._**

**_" Oh shut up! At least I'm not the one who looks like a damn cow! You act like one too!" he said._**

**_"Guy's! Were her to relax, so lets RELAX!" Zephira said._**

**_" I didn't know you felt so strongly about relaxation." Kikasetai said._**

****

**_Later on, a naked Zephira slapped a man for looking at her._**

**_"You pervert! Get the hell away from me!"_**

**_"Oh come on! I was looking in the other direction!"_**

**_"Yeah, maybe you were, but your goddamn EYES weren't! Can't a girl wash herself in peace!?!"  
  
_**

**_"Zephira, catch!" Kikasetai said, throwing her a kimono._**

**_"Who are you?" He asked_**

**_"My name's Shinjitsu. I come from a nearby village. If you haven't got a place to stay, come with me._**

**_"If you look, touch, or even SMELL me, I swear I'll knock you out till January!"_**

****

****

**_The Dawn of The Phoenix_**

**_Stage 13_**

**_The troubled Spirit of Shinjitsu _**

****

**_Shinjitsu led them to what appeared to be a ghost town!_**

**_The windowsills loomed with dead flowers; swords and chains covered the floor._**

****

**_"Welcome. There was a mysterious attack lately, all I saw was a large gilded cat, and it seemed to be burning. It set the village on fire, I'm pretty sure I was the only survivor…"_**

**_A faint crack sounded from the rubble._**

**_The bunch jumped up, and Shinjitsu was the first to discover a young man._**

**_"Tsubasa!" he said._**

**_"Shinjitsu… The demon… Evolinen… you must destroy it…"_**

**_" Evolinen… Tsubasa, save your energy."_**

**_"Shinjitsu… My life has reached an end… I will miss you…don't… forget me…"_**

**_Shinjitsu knew he was gone. He set him down, as he felt a single tear roll down his cheek._**

**_"I won't…" He whispered, "I will never forget you. Goodbye, my brother._**

****

****

****

****

****

**_The Dawn of The Phoenix_**

**_Stage 14_**

**_The archer, the killer._**

****

**_"Shinjitsu, don't worry. Tsubasa will watch over you, from above." Kikasetai said._**

**_"I know, Kikasetai. It's just so hard! Tsubasa was my only living relative. My father died when I was 8, and my mother was taken away by Demons."_**

****

**_As he pronounced these words, an arrow hit the wooden wall._**

**_"Shinjitsu! I've been waiting to KILL you."_**

**_A tall man, with black hair stepped up. With a huge gilded cat by his side._**

**_"You! Evolinen, you killed my brother, you slayer!"_**

**_" I also took that weakling, Hikaru."_**

**_"You! I'm going to kill you. Right her, Right now!" Zephira said_**

**_"I'm afraid you're just to weak. If you defeat me, I'll let Hikaru go"_**

****

**_Zephira swung her sword, but stopped in her tracks, as she felt an icy sword pierce through her arm. "Zephira!" Kikasetai shouted, as he, charged at Evolinen. He managed to cut his hand out, but to everyone's surprise, it grew back!_**

****

****

****

****

**_The Dawn of the Phoenix_**

**_Stage 15_**

**_Zephira; a Demon herself?_**

****

**_Next, Evolinen pointed his bow to Shinjitsu._**

**_Tara cut him off short, by jumping in front of Shinjitsu, and blocking the assault with her sword._**

**_"Be Careful, Shinjitsu, for we do not need another death!" She said coldly…_**

**_Kikasetai easily saw that this remark had hurt Shinjitsu._**

**_"Do not insult Tsubasa, you monster!" He shouted, as he leapt towards Tara._**

**_"Whoa there! Calm down, Tara's like that naturally…" Kikasetai said, as he caught him._**

****

**_"Shinjitsu, you get Zephira out of here, and take Tara with you. I have some issues to resolve with HIM." Kikasetai said._**

**_"Aw. I love sappy stories!" Evolinen said._**

****

**_"You killed my father. You shattered Shinjitsu's life. I WILL OBLITERATE YOU! EVEN IF IT MAY BE THE VERY LAST THING I DO!" Shouted Kikasetai._**

**_"Don't you dare try? I only want the girl."_**

**_"What does Zephira have to do with this?"_**

**_"SHE is a demon."_**

****

****

****

****

****

******_The Dawn of the Phoenix_**

**_Stage 16_**

**_The one who dies?_**

****

**_"Zephira. Has our quest not developed our friendship? Can you not tell us your simple secrets?" Asked Kikasetai._**

**_"Kikasetai, She couldn't tell you, for she didn't know herself. Evolinen lies! Isn't it obvious?" Replied Shinjitsu, "I can easily sense her energy, and I can feel her shock. She might be a Demon, but I strongly disbelieve it._**

****

**_" I know the girl better than you think, for I am her father." Said Evolinen._**

**_"WHAT? How can such a serene soul be related to a wicked soul like yours?" Said Shinjitsu._**

**_" I have no soul, haven't you realized it by now?" Said Evolinen," I have no feelings, no emotions, NO weaknesses! You might as well give her up, or I will have to kill you."_**

**_"On no account" Said Tara._**

**_"Fine. Oh, just consider. You asked for it." Said Evolinen._**

**_He shot an arrow, which pierced Tara's heart, and instantaneously killed her._**

****

**_"TARA!" Shouted Kikasetai._**

****

****

****

**_The Dawn of the Phoenix_**

**_Stage 17_**

**_Kikasetai's true powers._**

****

**_Kikasetai could not retain his anger. With his blinding speed, he stabbed Evolinen through the chest._**

**_" HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT?" he screamed._**

**_"You. You WILL pay." Evolinen said, swinging his own blade at Kikasetai's neck. Surprisingly, Kikasetai caught the sword with his bare hands, and broke it in two._**

****

**_"You! You are far stronger than I expected. I will go, but I WILL be back." Said Evolinen._**

**_" DON'T COUNT ON IT!" Kikasetai screamed, as he dove for Evolinen, but he was already gone. Kikasetai fainted on the spot._**

**_" Kika- setai?" Said Shinjitsu, " Are you alright?" he said, giving him a very brave little slap._**

**_"Whoa. I've never done that before." Kikasetai said._**

**_" You should do it more often." Laughed Shinjitsu, " We could use it!"_**

****

**_Zephira's worries were placed on Tara_**

**_" Tara? Please hang on," She said; but it was already to late._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_The Dawn of the Phoenix_**

**_Stage 18_**

**_Zephira's demon heritage_**

****

**_ After giving Tara a warriors burial, they made a fire and had a little talk:_**

**_" So I guess we've found ourselves our very own enemy, right?" asked Kikasetai._**

**_"Yup! And we might kill him if you have another one of those power surges! How?" Asked Shinjitsu._**

**_"I already told you guys that I have no idea whatsoever of how that happened." He replied, " Zephira, how is it that you're the demon??"_**

**_"I don't know. It's a question to ask my grandmother, but Maybe Evolinen really is my father…" She said._**

**_"Let's go! We have nothing to lose!" Shouted Kikasetai._**

**_"Accept maybe Hikaru's life," she said_**

**_" If Hikaru trained you, I'm sure he can hold his own against Evolinen!" suggested Shinjitsu, "Maybe your grandmother knows something, after all."_**

**_"I guess your right. Hikaru has the strength of an ox, the speed of a leopard, and the mind of a bull… unalterable…_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_The Dawn of the Phoenix_**

**_Stage 19_**

**_The Phoenix??_**

****

**_The crew had decided to go see grandma. They were following Zephira, when they heard a faint cry._**

**_" Err… what was that??" Asked Kikasetai_**

**_" A- a Phoenix!! Look!" Shouted Shinjitsu_**

**_Zephira just had time to spot a giant red flame at the horizon._**

**_"It's what I've been searching for! After Hikaru, that is…_**

**_Forget Grandma! Let's go get the Phoenix!"_**

**_"We'll never make it. Just be happy you SAW it!" Said Kikasetai_****__**

**_" I guess your right. Damn. I missed my opportunity to fly with the Phoenix!"                                                                  _**

**_" You win some, you lose some. At least we know now, that it exists!" Said Kikasetai," When we find Hikaru, ask him for directions!"_**

****

**_When they arrived at Grandma's house:_**

**_"Grandma, I'm back!" Shouted Zephira._**

**_But her grandfather opened the door._**

**_"Who are you? I warn you! I'm a black belt!" he said_**

**_"Don't worry guys, I'll explain this one… Grandpa, It's me your own granddaughter, this is Kikasetai, and this is Shinjitsu." Said Zephira._**

**_" I see. One false move, and I'm having you for dinner! Truthfully!" he said, VERY seriously._**

**_Kikasetai couldn't hide his look of horror._**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 20**

**_The origins of Zephira and Kikasetai_**

****

**_Zephira's Grandmother took a good long look at Kikasetai:_**

**_"Grandson…" she said_**

**_"WHAT??" He screamed! _**

**_" You mean to say that Kikasetai is- is my brother??" Asked Zephira._**

**_"In the flesh! I haven't seen you in ages!" She said._**

**_"Wait. My father was Evolinen and his father was Nakigao? How can it be?"_**

**_" I have a story in mind…_**

**_Okay. A few years after Nakigao was killed, a very weak Evolinen revived him. Evolinen was on the edge of death, so he absorbed Nakigao, merging with his body, and taking over. Evolinen was the one that killed Nakigao also, for he has the power to transform into a bird. Hikaru was the one who severely injured Evolinen, so that is one of the many reasons he wants to kill him. Right now, the part of Nakigao wants his daughter, so Evolinen must obey. And Nakigao is also fighting to save Hikaru, while Evolinen wants him dead…_**

****

**_"So, Kikasetai… you are my older brother??" Asked Zephira._**

**_" Umm… I guess I am, Sister…" he replied _**

**" Face it…your one dysfunctional family!" Said Shinjitsu**

****

****

****

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 21**

**The return of _Evolinen?_**

**Deep in the woods:**

**"Mirada, Fetch me some tea!"**

**The Cat Ignored Evolinen's remark.**

**"  You're a useless pain!" He screamed, as he slashed it with his broken sword.**

**"If you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you OBEY!" He demanded.**

**Mirada had to listen to his command. It slowly stepped away.**

**Back in Quinn:**

**" I think we have a bit of family catching up to do, Zephira." Said Kikasetai.**

**" It'll have to wait. Hikaru's life is on the line." She said**

**"Have you noticed, that all this time, Hikaru hasn't even bothered to reply…" Said Kikasetai**

**" You don't think he's…"**

**"Don't say that Shinjitsu! Hikaru is very strong. You couldn't even imagine it!" Said Zephira**

**At that exact moment, a strange shadow appeared in front of them. It took a while for them to realize:**

**" HIKARU???" Shouted Zephira**

**" Your right. For 100 points!" Said Hikaru "I've missed you Zephira!" Hikaru said, giving her a hug…**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix** **Stage 22 **

**Evolinen's Point of view**

**" Oh Evolinen! Are you all right?? When I heard you were hurt, I just had to come!" Said the Imp**

**" Buzz off, Lofen, you know heal fast! I live in the woods! Come on! I AM a forest spirit!" He said.**

**" Almost a spirit, that is!" Said Lofen**

**" Please don't rub it in…"**

**" I come here with terrible news, sire. Hikaru has escaped!!" Said Lofen.**

**" WHAT?? How could you have let this happen, you insolent little fool! Do I HAVE to do EVERYTHING myself?? Get out of my way!" Said Evolinen, pushing him aside, " If there's one thing I hate more than humans, it's Imps!"**

**"Please be patient, sire! I've already located them." Said Lofen, " They are in the fields known only as Quinn.**

**" Great. What do you say we pay them a little visit, hmm?"**

**"If only to stay on your good side, sire!"**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix** **Stage 23** **The Battle??**

**" I don't get it. How did you escape, Hikaru?" asked Shinjitsu**

**" It took me a while to realize it, but the door was only guarded by a tiny Imp, named Lofen. I think he might be Evolinen's sidekick." Replied Hikaru.**

**" Hikaru, I'd like you to meet my brother, Kikasetai." Said Zephira.**

**" Brother? Oh yes, yes. I remember you! I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" Said Hikaru.**

**"What was it that split us apart? I don't seem to remember it at all!" Asked Kikasetai.**

**"When your parents died, the village you both lived in had a new rule: No new female children, since they were overpopulating the men. So Zephira's caretakers had to ship her away to live with her grandparents. Since I was your father's friend, I was entrusted to watch over you. Kikasetai stayed in the village, and this tragedy was never spoken of again." Stated Hikaru.**

**Just then, an arrow passed inches from Shinjitsu's head.**

**" Evolinen." He said…**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix** **Stage 24** **The Showdown!**

****

**_"I see the famed Hikaru has found his way after all, hmm?"_**

**_Asked Evolinen._**

**_"What the Hell do YOU want?" asked Hikaru_**

**_" Isn't it obvious? He wants you two!" Said Kikasetai_**

**_" No time for jokes. Remember what happened to Tara!" Said Shinjitsu._**

**_" Ah yes, THE girl. She made a nice meal for Mirada." Said Evolinen._**

**_" Mirada?" asked Zephira._**

**_" THE CAT, of course. Get it on!" He said, diving at Shinjitsu._**

**_" Aaah!" He screamed, as the sword pierced his shoulder._**

**_" Shinjitsu! Are you alright??" Said Zephira._**

**_" I'll live. This is my battle. I must avenge Hatashite!" He screamed, as he dove for Evolinen,_**

**_" You WILL Pay! I'm going to kill you right here, right now!_**

**_" You really think so?" Said Evolinen, as he shot an arrow. It scarcely missed Shinjitsu head._**

**_" Close, monster, but not close enough- Ah!" He screamed, as an icy silver sword pierced his ankle._**

**_" Shinjitsu! I'm coming in!" Shouted Kikasetai, as he pushed Hikaru aside._**

**_" You have a black heart; I hope you have fun, IN HELL!" He screamed, using all his might to swing his sword, cleanly slicing his arm off._**

**_" Why you little. I'll be back!" he said._**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 25**

**The journey of the spirits**

****

**_" We must run!" Said Hikaru._**

**_" I have a SWORD in my goddamn ankle!" Answered Shinjitsu._**

**_" Pull it out then!" Said Kikasetai_**

**_" NO WAY! It hurts enough as it is!"_**

**_" It'll infect, and you'll die if you don't pull it out!" Said Zephira._**

**_" Fine, but I'M not pulling it out, you are!"_**

**_" If it'll make you happy, Shinjitsu, I'll pull it out." Said Hikaru._**

**_Shinjitsu Screamed madly as Hikaru attempted to pull the sword out._**

**_" Fell better, Shinjitsu?" Hikaru asked_**

**_" OF COURSE NOT!"_**

**_" Well at least, this way, you won't die!"_**

**_" Why does Evolinen always leave right before we kill him?" asked Kikasetai._**

**_" He's afraid. If he dies, Nakigao will be released, leaving him with no body. He'll just be a wandering spirit!" answered Hikaru_**

**_" So, if we kill him, my father will come back?" Asked Kikasetai_**

**_" Maybe. Then again, who knows!" said Hikaru_**

**_" I'm in horrible pain here!" Said Shinjitsu_**

**_" Zephira, you may meet father some day!" Said Kikasetai, ignoring Shinjitsu_**

**_" HELLO!" He shouted_**

**_" So, I may see father? But what about mother?" Said Zephira, also ignoring him._**

**_" FOR GOD SAKES! I'M ON THE EDGE OF UNCONSCIOUSNESS!" Screamed Shinjitsu_**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 26**

**_Precious guidelines from a prince?_**

****

**After calming an overly touchy Shinjitsu, the gang decided on going to see the regions king.**

**" Guy's? Shouldn't we be flying?" Asked Kikasetai**

**" No. Flying raises our energy, and all of these guards are enchanted; they would detect us." Answered Zephira, as She carried Shinjitsu on her back.**

**" Besides, this is a forbidden area! If we get caught, we will be predestined to death!"**

**" Sorry."**

**As they reached the throne room, they had to be even more cautious.**

**"Estinano? It's me!" Whispered Zephira to a passing guard**

**" Oh yes, yes. Come along we don't want you to get caught!" He said.**

**" Zephira, I thought we were going to see the king?!" Asked Kikasetai.**

**" The king would have me beheaded! Estinano can help us in more ways than one!" She answered.**

**" Sorry."**

****

****

****

**The Dawn of the Phoenix** **Stage 27** **The meeting of the King**

**" Will you stop saying that?!" Said Shinjitsu a bit to loud.**

** A guard instantly saw them and screamed to his fellows.**

**" I told you that I'd carry you if you would shut up! So get off me!" Said Zephira, throwing him to the floor.**

**" So, Estinano. Tried to sneak some friends in? I'm throwing you out! He said, as he heaved him out a window.**

**" You are so vindictive!" Screamed Kikasetai**

**" Vindictive? We are 8 feet above ground. You have business with the king, I take you to him!" The Guard said, as he picked up a struggling Shinjitsu.**

**" Put me down at once, before I'm forced to harm you!" He screamed in a panic.**

**" If YOU don't want to go down to, I suggest you SHUT UP, and QUIT MOVING!" He shouted. Shinjitsu didn't speak a word all the way to the chamber. When they arrived, the guard threw Shinjitsu to the floor.**

**" Everybody throws me to the floor!" He said as the guard left.**

**" Oh shut up!" Said Kikasetai.**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix** **Stage 28** **The help of a prince?**

**After they all helped Shinjitsu up, and that Zephira slapped him a bit hard, they made they're way to the king.**

**" Zephira? You are not welcome here!" Said the king, immediately.**

**" Nice to see you to! Why are you two so tight up?" Said Kikasetai.**

**" He thinks I took away his son, Teralto, but I've never met him.**

**"Guards, take the intruders out." **

**As a Guard led the trio out of the castle, something struck the guard.**

**"Estinano!" Said Zephira**

**" Who? Oh him!" Said Shinjitsu.**

**" Run! I will come shortly."**

**" O- K?" Said Zephira, as she grabbed Shinjitsu, " Come Kikasetai."**

**They both, (Shinjitsu on Zephira's back) Ran out of town, only for Kikasetai to hit Estinano head on.**

**" Ouch! Watch where your- Estinano?"**

**" Yes. Estinano, also known as Teralto." He said**

**" Te- Ralto?" Said Zephira, " Than you are the cause of this feud between me and the King? And ALL this time, you've been a palace guard?"  Said Zephira, as Teralto prepared to leave,**

**" Yes. I have changed in five years. More than you can imagine.**

** And the feud? I ran away because my father hated me…"**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix** **Stage 29** **A new Journey?**

**" You've been awfully quiet, Hikaru" Said Kikasetai**

**" I can't speak, for I have nothing to say." He said**

**" Well think of something!! We are in desperate need of help!" Said Shinjitsu.**

**" All right. Look before you step" Said Hikaru, as Kikasetai Stepped in a mud puddle, in which he sunk to his knees.**

**" Thanks…" He said, as Shinjitsu laughed.**

**" Oh shut up!" **

**" Didn't you teach Shinjitsu to fly?" asked Hikaru**

**" No. I thought he would die before we would get far enough." Answered Zephira.**

**" And WHAT is THAT supposed to mean???" Asked Shinjitsu.        **

**" Hikaru? Who were your parents?" asked Kikasetai**

**" Well, all I know is that my parents were demons. They abandoned me when I was just a baby. The village took me in, and a Kind old man known as old man Harris took care of me."**

**Said Hikaru.**

**" Your family's as Dysfunctional as Zephira's! " Said Shinjitsu**

**" And I've got a tip for you! DUCK!" Shouted Hikaru, as he lunged his fist to Shinjitsu's face, only to be caught by Kikasetai.**

**" Calm down! If we are to get caught by the palace guards, we will all be killed!"**

**"The lake! I've got connections to a guy selling horses, and he might be able to sell us some tall ones, so we can trot across!" **

**The Dawn of the Phoenix** **Stage 30** **A Small Task**

**_They made they're way to a small cottage by the bay, only to see the owner lying on the sand._**

**_" Mhorideto! What happened?" asked Hikaru_**

**_" I- I was attack, by a strange man with a bow. He killed all of my horses." He said._**

**_"Evolinen" Said Shinjitsu_**

**_" Well there goes our reason for coming. Do you have any creatures left?" Asked Kikasetai_**

**_" Yaks" he answered_**

**_" Yaks? You gotta be kidding!" Said Kikasetai_**

**_" Yes. Take what you need. I also have some feed in barn. Take it," He said._**

**_"  Thanks, I think." Said Kikasetai._**

**_" Kikasetai, The importance here, is Evolinen. He was here, so he might still be. We must be on our guard." Said Shinjitsu_**

**_" Very good observation, Weakling." Said Mhorideto_**

**_" What? Who are you!" Said Hikaru_**

**_" I am none other that Lofen, the Shape shifting Imp!" He said_**

**_" Figures. What did you do With Mhori- whatever?" Said Kikasetai_**

**_" You'll find him at the tallest peak of mount Shinyora. Evolinen is waiting! Be ready!" He said, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke._**

**_" That stinkin' Imp! Mount Shinyora is MILES from here!" Said Hikaru_**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 31**

**The Message**

****

**_As they entered the barn:_**

**_" Wow, this is Freaky! They have stalls for each Yak!" Exclaimed Kikasetai," Bill, Donte, Diego…_**

**_" Shut up and come see this!" Said Shinjitsu_**

**_" It's a piece of paper- Hey wait! It's a to-do list! Are you suggesting we do them all?" Said Kikasetai_**

**_" It's the least we could do. Taking the Yaks and all:_**

**_   Feed the yaks_**

**_   Clean the Stalls_****__**

**_   See to the wife_**

**_   Take a shower_**

****

**_" This is getting to be a bit to personal. Hey! Look at the back!:_**

****

**_I have been taken away by Evolinen. Look out for Lofen, and take the Yaks if you need them. I will fight him off as long as I can. Please save me. watch out for Mirada, his eight foot cat; he eats humans. _**

****

**_Good luck, Mhorideto._**

**"Anyone can read this?" Asked Kikasetai**

**" I can," said Shinjitsu**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix** **Stage 32** **Fighting for a memory**

**"_I have been captured by Evolinen. Look out for Lofen, and take the Yaks if you need them. I will fight him off as long as I can. Please save me. Watch out for Mirada, his eight-foot cat; he eats humans. _**

****

**_Good luck, Mhorideto." Read Shinjitsu_**

**_" Wow. Where did you learn that?" Asked Zephira_**

**_" It's one of many languages spoken in my village. I know 3 of them. English, Japanese, and this one, Tankuen." He said_**

**_" Your name is Japanese, right?" Asked Zephira_**

**_" Yes. It means " Truth"._**

**_" Oh, I'm sorry. Am I intruding?" Said a cold voice from behind them._**

**_" Evoli- Ah!" Screeched Shinjitsu as an arrow pierced his Chest._**

**_" Oh yes! Score one for the Dark side! I just thought you'd like your friend back." Said Evolinen, as he laid a motionless Mhorideto beside them._**

**_" You killed him! You monster!" Said Hikaru, as he ran up to Shinjitsu._**

**_" Well, I guess that rules out Shinyora peaks…" Said Kikasetai._**

**_" Hikaru, leave me. I will die knowing I saved a lot of lives." He said._**

**_" No, I won't leave you, I'll avenge you! This is for Mhorideto!" He said, throwing a dagger through Evolinen's neck._**

****

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 33**

**The problem of a higher rank!**

**" Maybe, JUST maybe you've underestimated my power. You really should get out more, Evolinen" Said Hikaru**

**" How can this be? A mere human-"**

**" I am not human. I am a Demon. Maybe you should really be careful what you wish for. In other words; you want me, YOU GOT ME!" Screamed Hikaru, as he swung at Evolinen with his lightning speed. " AND THIS, THIS IS FOR SHINJITSU!" he said, just as Evolinen disappeared.**

**" Damn." Said Kikasetai.**

**Just then, Shinjitsu managed to step up to Hikaru**

**" H- Hikaru?" He said**

**" Whoa.  I could've sworn you were dead" He said**

**" Hun? I didn't quite get that last part." Said Shinjitsu**

**" You didn't have to. So how are you?" He said**

**Just then, a strange light appeared in front of them.**

**" T- the Sacred Water God!?" said Kikasetai**

**" Correct. I come from above. I come with help. But to begin…" She said, as she laid her hand over the arrow in Shinjitsu's chest, which disappeared.**

**" Wow, how-" started to ask Zephira, but she stopped as she noticed the Sacred God putting her hand on Mhorideto. As she did that, he started to move!**

**" I have saved both of them. I come with the news about Evolinen. You mustn't kill him when you see him. Call upon one of us, so we can separate him from Nakigao." Said The God **

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 34**

**The Trio Set Off…**

**" What? Why shouldn't we kill him? Hikaru said…" **

**" I don't care what Hikaru said. Call me when you find him."**

**" But… How-" Started to say Shinjitsu, But The Water God Disappeared. **

**" Ok… THAT was weird. I can't help but see something suspicious about her." Said Kikasetai**

**" Well she IS a god, so let's keep our promise." Said Hikaru**

**" OUR promise! WE didn't promise anything! YOU did! I much rather kill him simply, and then, I might kill you!" Said Kikasetai**

**" Back off, runt" he replied                                                **

**" Okay, OKAY! No one is going to kill anyone! Let's all calm down. Will see what happens when we meet up with Evolinen!**

**" Fine." Said Kikasetai, sulking.**

**" Umm… Where am I??" Said a voice behind them**

**" Uh-oh, Mhorideto! We seem to have forgotten him…" Said Shinjitsu,**

**as the four ran by his side.**

**" Mhorideto. It's okay, your in your barn!" said Hikaru**

**" I know that you idiot! Now, help me up!" He said coldly**

**" Why'd they have to go and revive him…?" Said Hikaru, Quietly**

**" I heard that, you idiot. Now get me some tea!" Said Mhorideto**

**" Zephira, would you be so kind?" Asked Hikaru to Zephira**

**" Sure…" She said, almost otherworldly.**

**" Zephira? Is there something on your mind?" asked Hikaru.**

**" I- I've been thinking, and I can't go on with you." She said**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 35**

**Greetings and departures…**

**" What? Are you sure?" asked Kikasetai, " You're my sister, and I can't leave you behind."**

**" You're not leaving me behind. I'll stay with grandmother. Feel free to come along, when you like, just beware of Grandfather!"**

**" It really is your decision to make, Zephira. **

**" All right. Then my decision is struck, and I'm going." She said**

**" All right then. Goodbye, Zephira, I guess," Said Hikaru**

**" Goodbye, Sister." Said Kikasetai**

**" Good luck, and be very careful." Said Shinjitsu**

**" I will. I know how to defend myself. Goodbye"**

**And with that, she left.**

**" What about my tea?" Said Mhorideto.**

**" Shut up, Sit down, and I'll find you some! Where's the Tylenol!" Shouted a very stressed out Hikaru.**

**" Konnichi wa!" Said Mhorideto's wife.**

**" Konnichi what?" Said Kikasetai**

**" It's the Japanese form of " Hello" Said Shinjitsu**

**" Oh yeah. Forgot." Said Kikasetai**

**" Umm, Mhorideto would really like a cup of tea." Asked Hikaru**

**" Then why doesn't he get up, and make it himself. Lazy bum. "**

**" Maybe because he's been dead for the past day, and he's just been revived." Said Hikaru, realizing he was much shorter than Mhori's wife. " What?" Said the wife," DEAD?"**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 36**

**The conclusion**

**" If you are lying to me, short-stuff, you'll have to answer to ME!" said the wife, as she stood over Hikaru.**

**" Back away from the Demon!" Said Kikasetai**

**" No, I can explain. The evil demon Evolinen killed him, and the sacred water god revived him." Explained Hikaru**

**" What do I care? The bum most likely forgot about me AGAIN!" said the wife.**

**" He probably had very got rea-" started to say Shinjitsu, but Hikaru covered his mouth.**

**" Well, time to go! Please?" said Kikasetai, a bit scared of her.**

** " We'll be greatly needing a pocket of tea." Said Hikaru**

**" Yeah, sure." Said the wife, in a daze, as she threw a Tea pocket to Hikaru.**

**" WHERE'S MY TEA?!?!" shouted Mhorideto**

**" MAKE IT YOUR DAMN SELF!!!" Screamed Hikaru, hurling the Tea pocket at Mhorideto." **

**" That shut him up!" Laughed Kikasetai**

**" Serves him right." Said Hikaru,**

**" I've known Mhorideto for many years. My conclusion? Idiot." Said Hikaru, Sarcastically.**

**"So guys? What do you say you come to my village? We have a Bit of a Palace, maybe I can find a way to snake us in?" said Kikasetai.**

**" Oh jolly good! Another depressing adventure." Said Hikaru**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 37**

**The Strangest visit**

**As the trio arrived at Kikasetai's village, a woman screamed, as a strange man stole her bags.**

**" You're not going anywhere, Achilla!" said Kikasetai, as he hit him, without due consideration, in the head with his scabbard, knocking him out.**

**" Another job well done!" He said**

**" Oh thank you Kikasetai, It's so good to see you!" said the woman.**

**" No prob. By the by, this is Shinjitsu, and this is Hikaru" said Kikasetai.**

**" Good to meet you. I thought you were dead!" said the woman. Kikasetai was about to slice her of insult, but Hikaru stepped in front of him.**

**" Umm. What he means, is that we really need a place to stay." He said**

**" Oh of course! Anything for our precious Kikasetai." Said the woman.**

**" Precious?" Laughed Shinjitsu " What kind of reputation are you making for your self in this shoddy place?"**

**" Why I aught a!" said an angry Kikasetai**

**They all entered a small house, and Shinjitsu's jaw dropped at the sight of white walls, crystal chandeliers, and a feast the size of hell! Oh…my…GOD he thought, We've struck gold!  Oh but Shit. Kikasetai was right! Lost that argument!         **

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage38**

**Hospitality? **

**" Whoa. It sure looks different from the indoor!" exclaimed Hikaru.**

**" That's just what I was gonna say." Said Shinjitsu, in a daze.**

**" Welcome. We have beds to the left, a feast in front of you, and a courtyard in back. Any other questions?" asked the woman.**

**" Yeah, WHERE'S THE BATHROOM!?" Shouted Kikasetai**

**" To the right." She said**

**" Please come with me, handsome" said the woman to Shinjitsu**

** Can't… Resist! He thought " Sure!" Was all he could say…**

**As the woman caught him alone, she started to kiss him!**

** What's… happening? He thought, as he started to feel drained.**

**" I've finally found my opportunity to feed!" Said the woman, as she grew large fangs, ready to bite again.**

**" Come again?" He said weakly, as Kikasetai burst in.**

**" Well, looks like you've managed to get yourself in trouble, again! What d'you do this time?" He said "DUCK!" He then shouted to him.**

**Shinjitsu slipped away, but the woman's fang pierced his shoulder.**

**" Why… is it always me?" He said, throwing a dagger. He missed, but he still managed to stay conscious." Shinjitsu!" He heard a familiar voice say… but it seemed so far away. **

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 39**

**Awareness, and awakenings!  **

**" Shinjitsu! Snap out of, it will you?! " Said Hikaru, as he slapped him." The hell? Where am I?" asked Shinjitsu**

**" You're in a desperate battle, and if you don't move out of here, that…that thing will likely kill us! Kikasetai is holding him off, but he's growing quite weary, so MOVE!" Hikaru screamed**

**" Ok, ok. You don't have to tell me twice!" He said**

**" I already did." Hikaru replied**

**" Oh. Either way, let's go!" Said Shinjitsu, as he tried to get up, but to no accomplishment.**

**" Die, Creature!" Screamed Kikasetai, as he slashed the fanged lady with his sword, but she ripped it out of his hand, almost taking his arm as well!**

**" You won't defeat me! I have Unlimited Strength!" She screamed**

**" You sound familiar. Wait! Your Evolinen, aren't you!" he said**

**" I have no idea what you speak of." She replied**

**" Don't act like a half-wit! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Hmm. But how do I change you back?" He said, puzzled.**

**" You will never know the secret to my transformation, idiot!"**

**" Maybe I don't know, but I bet the Sacred Water Goddess would know!" He said**

**" What? Connections with the water god? Maybe I would've been scared of the god of thunder, but not the Water god!"**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 40**

**The caller of evil**

**" How the HELL do I get her here?!" said Kikasetai**

**" Umm… maybe you should try calling her name, before we DIE?!" said Hikaru, holding Shinjitsu.**

**" Whatever you say, your highness." Said Kikasetai, mockingly. **

**" Uhh, Sacred water goddess? We kinda need your help! " He said, as a blue light started to appear.**

**" I, Maki the water goddess, am here!" She said**

**" Maki? I thought that the water goddess was named Nii!" said Hikaru, still holding Shinjitsu**

**" Do not question my words." She said, as she surrounded Evolinen (or fanged woman) with a gilded light.**

**" Ah! Maki! Thank you for rejuvenating my power!" he/she said**

**" Rejuvenate? What the hell is going on here?" asked Kikasetai**

**" She's working for me. Well she won't be for long, if she doesn't hurry up and kill you three, NOW!" Said Evolinen**

**" Ok, ok, keep your dress (he he, dress) on!" She said, as she lunged at Shinjitsu.**

**" Never hit a man when he's down!" Shouted Kikasetai, as he slashed her with his sword.**

**" You fool. Sheath your sword, or I will have to kill you. If you slash me, Zephira is the one who dies!" She said.**

**" ZEPHIRA?? What have you done to her! Leave her out of this!" Screamed Kikasetai.**

**" She's more important than you think, for she is the only one who can release Nakigao!" said the evil god.**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 41**

**Kikasetai, in horrid danger?**

**" She's just an innocent girl! What does she have to do with Nakigao?" asked Kikasetai**

**" Has anyone ever told you that your mother was the Water goddess? When she died, Zephira was destined to take her place, but I disguised myself as her, and took her place. She has far greater power than you think; most of them, she doesn't even realize she has!" said Maki**

**" If she has god powers, than I must as well, for she is my sister!" Said Kikasetai**

**" Uh-oh. He's got a point there, Evolinen." Said Maki**

**" My butt he'll figure out how to use them. Then again, who knows! But I still strongly doubt it!" said Evolinen, preparing his poison arrow.**

**" Go ahead. Die!" He said, as he shot it.**

**" You… I'm already feeling weak…" Said Kikasetai, as the arrow hit him in the right arm.**

**" Kikasetai! Hikaru. How do WE remove the poison?!?" Said a very weak and very panicked Shinjitsu.**

**" The poison kills in a matter of 3 hours. That gives us time. You stay here, and I'll go get an antidote!" Said Hikaru, running off at the speed of light!**

**" Wait! How does he expect ME to defend myself???"**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix  **

**Stage 42**

**The breakdown**

**" You really are weak, aren't you?" asked Evolinen, kicking Kikasetai aside, and placing his piercing gaze at Shinjitsu. " I've been waiting a looong time to kill you, Shinjitsu"**

**" Back off, monster!" He screamed" You killed my father, mother and brother! I will not let you kill me!" He said, trying to get up, but he quickly collapsed. " Oh, man. I'm still drained from that attack…" he said.**

**" Ha! Here goes!" Evolinen shouted, as he readied another poisonous arrow.**

**" NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Screamed Kikasetai, as he dove in front of Shinjitsu, with his sword in his left hand, for the arrow was quite painful…**

**" Don't be ridiculous!" said Evolinen**

**" The only thing that's ridiculous, is seeing you in a dress! I'm going to kill you! Or at least hurt you enough to make you flee!" Said Kikasetai**

**" Whoa. I guess my poison simply got to your brain. You should really wash your ears for more than one reason. Didn't you hear? You have 3 hours to live! Chances are, that Hikaru already forgot about you! Admit it! Your dead, and you know it all too well! Face the facts!" Said Evolinen**

**" Your going to regret having ever messed with my father, you coward!" Said Kikasetai, throwing his sword. " Why you little" he said, as the sword stabbed through his stomach.**

**" You never listen. You know how I am when I'm angry!" ******

**The Dawn of the Phoenix** **Stage 43** **The greatest changes happen in two's…**

**"Sayonara, Evolinen!" said Kikasetai, Speaking Japanese for the first time.**

**" No!" Said Maki, the fake goddess.**

**" Shouldn't have let your guard down!" Said Shinjitsu Throwing his claw- shaped necklace at her, causing Zephira to split from her.**

**" Whoa! Why'd you wait so long to do that?" Shouted Kikasetai, falling on one knee. " We could've used it!"**

**" My brother gave it to me, a few days before the village was attacked. He said to use it in a time of need, and anything could happen." He said. " So I decided this might be a great time for a miracle. Right now, let's check up on Zephira!" **

**Shinjitsu was the first to reach her.**

**" Zephira!" He said, but she was still unconscious. **

**" I've been meaning to tell you this, but, *Watakushi wa ai anata ga_._" He said**

**" I love you to, Shinjitsu." She said, just as she woke up.**

**" Eh… I didn't mean for you to hear that!" he said**

**" No matter. *Ichiban yoi tomodachi ka?" Asked Zephira**

**" Hai. Best friends." Replied Shinjitsu**

**" What are you two blathering about??" Asked Kikasetai, not understanding a word." We still have a tall guy in a dress to worry about!"**

**" You know, there are a lot of benefits to wearing this dress. For one thing, it lures the perverts away, right, Shinjitsu?" he said**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix** **Stage 44** **The end, or just the beginning?**

**"You are soooo not a man, Evolinen! I realize it only know, but my heart belongs to Zephira." Said Shinjitsu**

**" Great. Now may I ask any one of you to find Hikaru, before I die??" Asked Kikasetai**

**" What's wrong?" Asked Zephira in a panic**

**" Oh nothing, just that I have 30 MINUTES TO LIVE! If that's considered as a problem." Screamed Kikasetai.**

**" Yes, it is!" Said zephira, as Kikasetai tolled his eyes at her utter stupidity…**

**" Oh Shut Up! My ears are beginning to get sore-**

**" The only things that are sore are my eyes, from seeing your hideous face!" Screamed Shinjitsu, as he ripped the arrow from Kikasetai's arm, and threw it at Evolinen, hitting him square in the chest. " You… will… PAY!!!" He screamed, as he vanished, as always.**

**" Why'd you have to go and pick on me, Shinjitsu!"? Said Kikasetai, rubbing his arm," You know, you really could've asked! Come to think about it, you SHOULD'VE asked." He continued, as he picked up his sword.**

**" Sorry. Well at least the poison won't continue to spread!" He said, as Kikasetai muttered in the background.**

**" Am I to late?" said a voice behind them…"**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix** **Stage 45** **Achilla; rotten, or simply cold… out cold!**

**" You idiot! I could've died!" Screamed Kikasetai, grabbing Hikaru by the collar, and shaking him vigorously.**

**" Lay off!" Said Hikaru, kicking Kikasetai in the stomach, and doing a back flip, landing a few feet from him." At your stage of happiness, I should've let you die!" he said, dusting off his suit.**

**" And what's THAT supposed to mean??" he said, holding his chest, in pain, " and where's my antidote?" he added**

**" Right here, drink it, and get some rest." He said, handing a jar with a thick dark liquid oozing inside.**

**" Any thing is worth it." He said sarcastically, as he noticed the astounded look on Shinjitsu's face.**

**As he touched the tip of his tongue into the concoction he screamed out, and spit it back out.**

**" This is nauseating!" he screamed**

**" What did you expect, a Milk-shake?" Asked Hikaru**

**" No, but I expected WAY better than this! Dirt isn't a flavor I really am fond of!" he said**

**" Drink, or die. You have two choices." Said Hikaru**

**" Ha, ha, ha, very amusing." He said, pinching his nose and taking a long drink.**

**" You know, it really sticks in your throat!" He said, coughing.**

**" Hikaru, you owe me." Said a cold voice behind them.**

**" Oh well." Said Kikasetai, distinguishing the voice, and swinging his Scabbard in back of him " Welcome back, Achilla." He said, gazing back at him, knocked out on the wooden floor…**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix** **Stage 46** **Achilla; the idiot.**

**" Achilla, you really must learn. I've known you all my life; I know your voice by now!" Explained Kikasetai to a motionless Achilla, as he was still gagging, time after time…" Horrid aftertaste, but I am feeling a bit better."**

**" Come to think of it, what did you owe him, Hikaru?" asked Shinjitsu**

**" Well, I kinda borrowed his house a few years ago." He said.**

**" BORROWED his house?? How's that humanly possible?" Exclaimed Kikasetai in horror.**

**" Yeah, what did happen to my house, and furniture?" asked a half- lightheaded Achilla." And Kikasetai, when will you stop hitting me with that thing?"**

**" Well… about ten years ago, I sold everything- yes, everything- to get myself into Martial-arts training. This suit alone cost me Six hundred bucks." He said reluctantly.**

**"Idiot" said Kikasetai quietly.**

**" WHAT?? I don't believe it! How could you sell everything??" he said, almost breaking down to tears, " and what happened to Chipolo??" he asked.**

**" The mutt? I sold him also." Said Hikaru**

**" You little idiot!" He shouted, sobbing.**

**" See here. I may be little, but I'm no idiot. That dog was as stupid as you!" He said**

**" Fool!"  Achilla Screamed, jumping at Hikaru.**

**" Chill" Said Kikasetai, as he calmly thwacked him on the head.**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix** **Stage 47** **Oddly mistaken?**

**" Someday, I will get strong enough to counter that damn scabbard!" Said Achilla, obviously angry.**

**" That's where the Martial-arts education comes in handy. You should've sold that mutt while you had the chance." Said Hikaru, clearly trying to anger him.**

**" Chipolo was no mutt! He was a pure breed-**

**" I couldn't care less if it was a bug!" said Hikaru**

**" If you don't shut it I'll-**

**" If YOU don't shut up, I'll simply have to hit you again!" Said Kikasetai, holding up his sword, " This time, with the blade!"**

**" You know, violence is never the answer to cheeky little disputes, Kikasetai. Hit him with the scabbard; it won't kill him!" explained Shinjitsu**

**" Why not? He's been pestering me all my life! He deserves to die!" Said Kikasetai.**

**" Sorry for the inconvenience! Send me a check in the mail! Bye!" Said Achilla, so terrified of Kikasetai's response that he ran out the door!**

**" That was odd!" said Zephira.**

**" I should've killed him when I had the chance. Useless cheap-skate"**

**" We can't kill him, although it would be kinda nice…" Said Hikaru.**

**" Well, what do you say we go someplace where cross-dressing men won't attack us!" said Shinjitsu, sarcastically, while he noticed that Zephira was staring at him continuously**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 48**

**Crossing over?**

**The four kept walking at an even pace, until Hikaru wanted to stop.**

**" I fell a strong presence here. We should really watch our backs. Literally!" He said.**

**" Well if it's THAT dangerous, we should just turn around and walk backwards!" Said Shinjitsu, feeling somewhat happy.**

**Out of nowhere, Kikasetai and Hikaru smashed against something of a glass wall.**

**" Ah man, what was that! Are you alright, Zephira?" Asked Hikaru… " Zephira? Zephira where are you!" he said, looking around.**

**" Shinjitsu's gone too! Maybe they ran away?" Suggested Kikasetai.**

**" Maybe, but I think they went through. When strong magic unites, you can do that, you know." Said Hikaru.**

**" Maybe there's an edge!" Said Kikasetai hopefully,**

**" I seriously doubt it. We might as well wait." He said.**

**After nearly an hour of just sitting there:**

**" I am SERIOUSLY bored." Said Kikasetai impatiently.**

**" Why don't you try being seriously worried for a change? They have been gone for at least an hour." Said Hikaru.**

**" I'm cutting through!" finally declared Kikasetai, as he unsheathed his sword. " Zephira!" He shouted as he smashed his sword into the wall. He screamed, as the wall heaved lightning bolts, horribly electrocuting him, and breaking his sword, too.   **

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 49**

**The power of Zephira and **

**Shinjitsu unite**

**" Darn it! I've never felt so fried!" shrieked Kikasetai, patting his singed hair and clothing.**

**Hikaru, who was pinching his nose in an attempt to keep from laughing, couldn't retain it, and exploded into hysterical laughter. **

**" You know, Hikaru, you rarely laugh, but this time it really isn't that funny!" He said, quite angry.**

**"Erm… Sorry!" he said, coming to his senses. **

**" Man, my sword is totaled! Who can fix this!"? He asked**

**" I… have no…idea!" laughed Hikaru**

**" Shinjitsu? Are you okay?" asked Zephira.**

**" I think so. I'm not sure, but I think we went through some sort of barrier, and I don't think Kikasetai and Hikaru made it through." He declared, acting smart.**

**" Well, well, your finally here." Said Evolinen, behind them.**

**" You got rid of your dress, didn't you?" said Shinjitsu.**

**" I'm running out of poison arrows, so I guess I'll use this one. Ah yes, the Lunar arrow. I haven't the slightest clue what it does, but I guess it's worth a shot!" he said, hitting Shinjitsu in the chest, and left arm with an arrow so small it looked like a dart.**

**" You fool!" Said Shinjitsu, as he got up, pulled the dart out of his arm and threw it directly in Evolinen's leg.**

**" Now we're even. Can you remember what the effect is?" **

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 50**

**The true life saver!**

**" Do you really think I know? If I did, I wouldn't tell you!" Said Evolinen, turning his back at Shinjitsu and Zephira.**

**" Listen, freak, it is NO time to act immature! Either you tell us, or you don't," said Zephira**

** She's right! This is a win-win situation! If I don't tell them, they die, and if I do, I live! Considered Evolinen. I chose life! **

**" All right. It's a special dart that puts you to sleep. If you do fall asleep, you will never wake up. And if you manage to stay awake, until dawn or dusk, depending on which time it is, it will pass." Explained Evolinen**

**" So we just have to stay awake until dawn, and we will live?" asked Zephira.**

**" Yes, that's how it works!" said Evolinen, starting to feel exhaustion. " Hey wait. I just thought of something. If I wouldn't of told you, I could have just did all that myself, and you two would've died!" He declared.**

**" Exactly. Now do you realize what an utter moron you are?"**

**Said Shinjitsu.**

**" So, you've finally agreed that there's an edge, right Hikaru?" **

**" No, but we have nothing better to do!" he said.**

**" Oh, I see! So you wouldn't believe me if I said there was an edge there, would you?" asked Kikasetai.**

**" Nope!" he said, without lifting his head.**

**" Then, see you in the next world!" said Kikasetai, going passed.**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 51**

**Reality hurts. Literally!**

**" Kikasetai! Why didn't you tell me!" Said Hikaru, staring at the dark forest in front of him.**

**" I gave you hints!" He replied**

**" Yeah, hint's of your utter stupidity!" Joked Hikaru**

**" Zephira!" Shouted Kikasetai, as he spotted her, " Whoa. Are you real?" He asked, staring wide-eyed at his sister, until she smacked him in the face.**

**"  Your real." He said," I may have deserved that!" he said.**

**" It's been hours! Why weren't you here!?" She shouted to him**

**" Well, he did try. Notice the scorched clothing?" Asked Hikaru.**

**" What's he doing there?" Said Kikasetai, pointing to Evolinen, asleep on the cold ground.**

**" Long story. He's not going to awaken for a while!" Said Shinjitsu.**

**As they all passed the barrier, Shinjitsu shouted out of joy when he spotted the sun, slowly rising.**

**" We made it, Ai!" Said Zephira, jumping into Shinjitsu's arms.**

**" Did she just call him love?" asked Hikaru, looking strongly to Kikasetai**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 52**

**Evolinen reawakens! **

**" Master! Master!" Screamed the imp, " Master Evolinen!" He said, prodding him in the stomach with a stick. " EVOLINEN!!!!" He screamed, hitting him in the crotch **

**" Wha- What! Whoa! Where am I?!" Said Evolinen, bouncing up." Hey! The spell is broken!" Said Evolinen, grabbing Lofen and dancing around, UNTIL he realized what he was doing. "Oh lord! WHAT am I doing!" He said sadly**

**" Don't worry. I'm scared as well!" said Lofen, shuddering.**

**" How long have I been out!" asked Evolinen, yawning.**

**" I don't know! I've been searching for a few days now." Answered the imp.**

**" Oh I had the strangest dream! The Human's brought me to this little village, and left me there!" Said Evolinen.**

**" Sorry to say, but it wasn't a dream! Your here in the Far parts of Osaka!"       (Osaka's olden days, that is)**

**" Geez! They must have taken me miles!" Said Evolinen, shocked.**

**" Well, they only took you half way. Then, Mirada swallowed you whole." Said Lofen, timidly.**

**" So I'm just that oversized cats crap!" Said Evolinen, disgusted.**

**" Not really. Mirada died after eating you, so I kind off dissected her." Answered Lofen.**

**" Ick… I don't thing I'll be sleeping for the next few years. Ow!" He said, as he sat down, and the dart in back of his leg sank deeper.**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 53**

**The new enemy?**

**As the crew sat down for lunch, they spotted a young kitten walking about. Zephira was the first to grab her.**

**" Oh!!! How adorable! Yes you are! Yes you are!" She said**

**" You gotta be kidding!" Said Hikaru, as he grabbed the last piece of fish.**

**" HEY! That one was mine!" Screamed Kikasetai, as they both literally went into a catfight. **

**" You guys are so juvenile!" Said Shinjitsu, as he took the fish from Hikaru, and ate it in one bite.**

**" Grrr… Shinjitsu, you are such a brat!" Said Hikaru**

**" Better a brat, than a hungry idiot, as they say." said Shinjitsu**

**" Who the hell said that?" asked Kikasetai.**

**" I did. Weren't you listening?" Answered Shinjitsu**

**" You little…" started Kikasetai, but he was interrupted by Zephira's scream.**

**" Zephira!" He and Shinjitsu said at once.**

**" You guys! Look at her!" Screamed Zephira, pointing to the cat, as Kikasetai went and picked it up. " What's wrong?" He said, looking at the kitten, until it snarled, and grew large fangs!**

**" Guh!" He exclaimed, throwing the cat, and running about, disgusted.**

**"What the…? " Said Hikaru, glancing at the freak cat.**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 54**

**Megumi; Mistress of the Sky**

**" Who dares to hurt Naomi?" Said a woman's voice from beyond the tree's**

**" Show yourself!" Shouted Hikaru, Putting his arm in front of Zephira.**

**" I am known as Megumi, the Sky Mistress! I control Strong gales that will blow you away! In the name of Naomi!" She screamed, as she spun like a twister. **

**" Get down!" Screamed Shinjitsu, grabbing Kikasetai, and Slamming his face into the ground.**

**" What was that for?" Said Kikasetai.**

**" Silence!" Said Hikaru, " I hear a faint melody on the wind."**

**" WHAT?!?" Shouted Megumi. How can this be???" She ailed**

**" Yes, It can be, my sister." Said a soft voice, with an Irish accent. As the body appeared, the boy's gasped at her sheer beauty; Flaming Orange hair, priceless body… She looked just like Megumi!**

**" May I help pick your jaws off the floor, boys?" Asked Zephira**

**" I am Keiko, Goddess of the Wind. I tell you my breeze is better than her gales." She said, acting out.**

**" Listen to me, weaklings. Gales are better. I should know. I'm the oldest. She's just a child."**

**" You can't be older, we're twins you idiot."**

**" Oh shut up! We all know who's more mature!" Said Megumi**

**" Sorry to interrupt your bonding moment, but judging to what I see, you two are equally immature." Said Hikaru**

**" What?" They both said at once**

**" You heard him right. Now blow away, and let us finish our meal." Said Zephira**

**" Shinjitsu finished off the last- -**

**" Shut up, Kikasetai!" She answered Quietly" Buzz off!"**

**" Your arrogance ticks me off. Now, you will die, just as Evolinen asks. Or more appropriately, begs. Your mother will be happy to see you dead!" Said Keiko, as she and Megumi both rammed Zephira head on.**

**"Zephira!" Screamed Kikasetai, grabbing the hilt of half his sword.**

** " That broken stick is no more than a feather against our strength"**

**" You! Keiko… Megumi, Whatever! You said my mother would be glad to see me dead! Who are you! You work for Evolinen, don't you!" Said Zephira, getting up.**

**" Your mother, Nii, was right! You do have powers beyond your own imagination. Unfortunately, you have a rather vivid imagination." Said Keiko**

**" Yes. My sister is right. Evolinen would never be able to control us!" Said Megumi**

**The Dawn of the Phoenix**

**Stage 55**

**The Mysterious Staff of Tomiko, the Skilled Warrior.**

**" My mother… You should not talk about her… I warn you!" Growled Kikasetai**

**"Your mother is but a mere obstacle. So is Maki, if I remember correctly." Recited Megumi, as she lifted her arm slowly.**

**" Guy's, cover your eyes!" Screamed Hikaru**

**" What??" Shouted Kikasetai, as a mound of sand hit him in the eyes.**

**" Damn it, I can't SEE!!!" He shouted, as he blindly walked a few paces.**

**" Now, you die!" Shouted Keiko, throwing a silver katana at his neck, but a light, which past through her stomach, blocked her.**

**" Put the knife down, Keiko, before you have an accident." The voice said. The steady voice belonged to a girl. A girl as short as Hikaru, but she looked as strong as Kikasetai. She had blue eyes, and long shaggy blond hair.**

**" You witch… how DARE YOU!" Screamed Keiko, taking the staff out of her stomach, breaking it in two, and throwing it below. Not a single drop of blood arose from her wound.**

**" I believe that staff belongs to me. If you would be so kind to go get it, Young man." She said, addressing to Shinjitsu.**

**" Me?!" He said.**

**" No, I spoke to the tree. Yes YOU! Are you more of an idiot than you look? Or is that not possible!?" She asked.**

**"Yes Mam!" He said sarcastically.**

**" Why do I not bleed??" Asked Keiko.**

**" Oh that? It's just the poison kicking in. Pretty soon, your whole body will be drained of your blood!" Said the girl**

**" You lie, wench! A mere staff cannot kill me!" she said**

**" Unmei can " She said**

**" Unmei? As in Destiny? Do not make me laugh! My frail, bloodless body might not be able to take it!" Said Keiko.**

**" Sister… do not be to quick to laugh. That girl… She is Tomiko: Daughter of Mori- Sama, the god of the forest. She has power over all poison using that simple staff: Unmei no Megumi :  Destiny's Blessing.**


End file.
